Growing Paws
by RavenIsFlying
Summary: Long, long after any of the cats in the books might have lived, characters from Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, and a few other books have been reincarnated as Warrior cats. NAME WILL CHANGE
1. Watch Out The Kits are Coming

**Welcome to my second story! Uh, yeah, Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter characters (plus a few others) reincarnated as warrior cats! Bonus points if you guess which ones are which. My friend is helping me with this, as she is an EXTREME Warriors fan. So yeah. Shout out to Flamefur, and also Spiritwish, because you were... *searches for good simile/metaphor* umm... like fertilizer for my love of Warriors. Ach. Bad simile alert. Sorry.**

* * *

Willowfang glanced over at Owlsplash, who had just selected a frog from the fresh-kill pile. She carefully made her way over to him. After visiting Ambereyes, the medicine cat, she could almost feel the tiny bodies inside of her.

"Owlsplash," she whispered. "I'm having kits." The dark brown tabby looked up from his frog, bewildered.  
"What?" he meowed, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Owlsplash, you're going to be a father."

This time, his _what_ was very, very loud, and very, very excited.

He then ran out into the middle of the camp. "Boulderwatcher!" he yelled to a huge gray tom returning from a hunting patrol. Boulderwatcher swung his head to face Owlsplash. "Willowfang is having kits!"

Greenpaw, Boulderwatcher's apprentice, bounded over to him. "Really? Who's the father?" Then her eyes grew wide as realization hit her. " _You're_ having _kits!?"_

Willowfang rolled her eyes as she sauntered over. "I _hoping_ to keep it quiet for a while..." It seemed like every cat in the clan was curious.

The only cat who didn't say anything was Snakestar. Thin, gaunt, white. Willowfang could remember when her brother had beautiful, dark brown fur, just like her's was now.

 _Two months later..._

It seemed so quiet, after the kits were born. Gone was the hubbub of that evening, when they two mewling balls of fur had entered the world. Or, rather, _one_ mewling ball of fur, and one very, very quiet kit.

At first Willowspots and Ambereyes had worried for the kit; small and black, so unlike his brown parents. Both of them were black, but the newly named Lightningkit was bigger, livelier, and had a white smudge on his forehead. His _mews_ echoed around the camp. The other kit barely made a noise, but after a while, he was already sitting up and looking around with knowing ice blue eyes.

That was another odd thing. None of the kits in memory had opened their eyes hours after birth. Willowfang knew that she had opened her eyes early, at about five days old, but _five hours?_ Unheard of. After some troubled thought, she named him Ravenkit, for his black, black fur.

Ravenkit padded over to her silently, if a little clumsily. He looked up at her, as if analyzing her, and began to nurse.

 **Willowfang shuddered. This kit was** ** _scary._**

* * *

 **I know, it's short. Next one will *fingers crossed* be longer. It's just the exposition... Yeah. Boring stuff. Ok, so Ravenkit was probably** _ **reeeally**_ **obvious, and so was Lightningkit, but I'm hoping Ambereyes was a little harder. And Snakestar. Boulderwatcher and Greenpaw too. Ok, maybe not Boulderwatcher, especially if my plan for the next scene goes well. And I'll be holding a poll for the warrior names of some characters... I'll take suggestions! (HINT HINT R &R!) Plus, if you can guess Ambereyes, I'll make a character of your choice into a cat! But I might not know who they are, so you can also suggest the clan, name, appearance, etc.**


	2. Happy Helper slash Butler

**I'm baa-aack!**

 **I now only have a few hours on Monday to spend on fanfiction, so expect updates every one/two week(s).**

 **I had a really good week- went to the opera, watched the Les Miserables musical(and put the book on hold at my library), finished about four books, including the latest Megan Whalen Turner book,** _ **Thick as Theives,**_ **and discussed the ethics of bludgeoning a rabbit to death with my brothers and parents.**

 **And it's the 30th anniversary for the 1987 Chipmunk Adventure movie! Yayy...**

 **Yeah, I was going to publish this about three weeks ago, and it never got finished. But I'm FINALLY finishing it!**

Ravenkit pawed the floor of the camp just outside the medicine cat den, thinking. There had been a border dispute with Windclan yesterday, and Ravenkit was rethinking becoming a warrior. All of them had come back nursing scratches and bites; Darkmask had come back with a vicious set of slashes down his sides. Her apprentice, Ferretpaw, was nearly as beat up, with a wrenched claw to boot.

He had watched Ambereyes working her way through the injured warriors and apprentices, wrapping limbs in cobwebs, making a poultice of various plants. She was the only one in clan who could teach him more than how to kill. On the one hand, being a medicine cat meant dealing with all the whining, moaning sick cats. On the other hand, medicine cats generally lived a peaceful, risk-free life that didn't require being in good physical condition. Plus, medicine cats were very hard to replace, so they would be well taken care of.

Knowledge, power, and safety, versus having to deal with other cats.

It really was a no-brainer for Ravenkit, and he had plenty of brains.

Ravenkit padded over to Ambereyes's den, screwed up his face, and prepared himself for the coming ordeal.

"Hi!" he mewed as he came inside, forcing himself to be cheerful. Ambereyes was rubbing something brown all over Ferretpaw's foot. Ambereyes looked up, surprised.

"What's that?"

"Comfrey root," she meowed. "It's really good for broken bones and other things like that."

"Can I help?" Outside, Ravenkit seemed a curious, happy, excited kit. Inside, he was screaming. If someone could have heard thoughts, they would have run from the camp, yowling in pain.

 _Aaaugh... This is ridiculous. Why am I doing this? Oh yes, because it's better than ending up like Ferretpaw._

"Em, sure." Ambereyes then proceeded to show Ravenkit how to treat everything on Ferretpaw. The black kit was the model future medicine cat, eager to rub anything on the pale yellowish apprentice's fur, although she hadn't let him actually _do_ much. Washing his paws vigorously in a nearby puddle in between administering the medicine.

 _Infection is caused by bacteria. Medical staff must wash hands often and thoroughly to remove as much bacteria as possible._

Where had that thought come from? What were bacteria? Or hands for that matter?

No matter, Ravenkit was done with being a 'happy' helper for the day. Maybe he'd help again tomorrow.

After excusing himself, Ravenkit sauntered out of the den, only to find Boulderwatcher waiting nearby. As usual. The past four moons or so, Boulderwatcher had never been far away. Ravenkit hadn't ever spoken to him, letting the giant gray warrior silently guard him. But working with Ambereyes, Ravenkit had had lots of time to think about- well, lots of things. And one of those things was Boulderwatcher.

Why was he following Ravenkit around?

Quietly, Ravenkit slunk off to a secluded corner of camp, watching Boulderwatcher follow him. Ravenkit was perched regally on a rock when Boulderwatcher rounded the corner.

"Please, sit." Boulderwatcher sat in front of the kit. The two waited for a time, watching. Boulderwatcher wasn't quite sure why Ravenkit had finally spoken to him, or why they were sitting there. But the same ability to wait for hours in the same position that had made him one of the best hunters in the camp let him stay there. He'd gotten it from his time in the army.

The army?

No matter; Ravenkit had finally broken the silence.

"Boulter-" Ravenkit stopped. Why had he mispronounced Boulder? It wasn't exactly hard to say. He started again. "Budler- Butler-"

Boulderwatcher interrupted. "Just call me Butler." It felt right somehow, the way Ravenkit couldn't say his name. Ravenkit was quiet for a moment. It was the first words Boulderwatcher/ Butler had said to him.

"Butler. Why are you watching me?"

Butler was quieter for a longer moment.

"The same reason you can't say my name, I guess. It feels like- like-"

"Like you were meant to. Even if you tried, you might not be able to stop." Of course, Ravenkit could stop, if he wanted to, he found that he didn't. He probably would anyway, just so he could if he needed too.

For the newly nicknamed Butler, he was finding Ravenkit more and more likable by the second. Most cats would him unappealing, with his comments said in such a way that you had the sneaking suspicion that he was laughing at you, somewhere in his mind, no matter what he said. Yet this also felt completely _normal._ Almost as if underneath that laughing, Ravenkit respected Butler. Enjoyed his company.

And if his heart was capable of it, maybe even loved Butler, like a brother, a father, a friend. Maybe.

 **And I'm going to start writing Chap 3 right away, because I've gotten in the groove of it. R &R!**


End file.
